User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Scourge Hi, I just wanted to say that on Scourge's page, his image as a kit shows his single white paw on his right paw, as in the manga, but the next picture of him as a BloodClan cat shows him with a white paw on his left leg. Can you please fix this? ~ JeanTheFox Medicine- Protection Hi! The article Medicine has been edited by many unregistered contributors lately, all of which have been spam. Many of the editors have reverted the spam edits, but it won't stop. I was wondering if you protect it from spam by blocking it from unregistered contributors, so they couldn't edit it. Thanks! Whitestorm17 18:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Declined Hi Bramble. I was wondering if the normal limit for time an image can go without being edited still stood during tweak week. If it does what happens when it's time for it to be declined? Do we just revert it back to the original?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 19:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving You are the leader of PCA, so I thought that I should tell you that I'm not leaving or being inactive, but for the next 2 weeks, I might only get on once or twice because my brother and I are going on a trip to see family in Europe and I might not always have a computer. --Willo isp 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week Hey, Bramble! I noticed that you're in the middle of tweak week right now, and went ahead and read over the guidelines. I guess I missed the nomination process, so is there any way I could still re-do some images that weren't nominated? Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble :). I was just curious.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 13:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi I need help Hi bramble. Can you tell me how to put/make a character pixel on my account? I'm very new to this because I made made account just today and I need help. Also how do I make multiple catagories for information. I might ask more questions later on. weird Bramble, I know we aren't having the best conversation here, but there's something weird going on. My charat requests have completely dissappeared from my talk page! Please help! Stoneflip 21:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, didn't know. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 10:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Blanks? Hey Bramble! (I'm on while on vacation XD) Anyways, I was wondering if you could make me some blanks for my website on wolves. I tried, but it epically failed. Since you're the leader of PCA, I was wondering if you could make me blanks of wolves in different positions! Here, I'll give you the list of positions, and you can have the fun for making them! (if you can't or just simply don't want to, just say so on my talk page!) Alpha (Male/Female) (kinda like a leader in a wolf pack) Beta (male/female) (kind like a deputy in a wolf pack) Fighter (male/female) (kind of like a cave guard XD mad that one up!) Hunter (male/female) (PREY HUNTERS! ha ha couldn't resist) Pup sitters (female) (Queens!) Pups (male/female) (KITS!) Omega (male/female) (the loser of the pack, or like a tigerstar! dun dun dun!) Thanks in advance! Oh, and about what I said, if you don't want to or can't can you give me a user who might be able to be willing to do it? TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 15:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha, I love wolves too, sorry if I insulted you. But I'm writing a story on this website called Kid Pub, where you write stories and can get them published to Amazon and local book stores. My account is the same on there as it is here, totallytawnypelt99. My story is The Power of Hazel Eyes and I would be HONORED if you read it! (here's the link to kidpub! --(it leads to my account and the stories I'm currently writing http://www.kidpub.com/authors-works/totallytawnypelt99/track TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 17:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new thistlwclaw should not of changed we liked himm the way he was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By thee way my name is sedgie gene mason. Question!!! Hey bramble, I wan't to archieve my talk page. But to create a new page to copy/paste my talk page stuff into, how do I create a new page for my talk, without making a page for the wiki by accident. Last time I needed something like this done, I had Insane help me, but I want to learn how to do it on my own! TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 01:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Question! 83 How do you open one of those .. chart things that are to the left of each Warior's page/profile/entry, whatever it's called? Tigersmoke 17:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Help hey Bramble how do you make these (I copied off of Cherryfur123s page) But bramble can you make me one heres what i want it to say Current:Fishclan Past:Fishclan, Dustclan Names: Kit:Cinderkit Apprentice:cinderpaw Warrior:Cinderfeather Queen:Cinderfeather Medicine Cat Apprentice:Cinderfeather Medicine Cat:Cinderfeather Family: Father:Birchstar Mother:Wolfpool Siblings:Sageclaw,Applewhisker Mate:Graystar Kits:Crowfall,Jaywing Education: Mentor(s):Finchfall(warrior),Quailpool(Medicine Cat) (Dont say this on it our the warrior and medicine cat for her mentors) Apprentice:Jaywing Appearances: Alive: None Listed Dead:You cant get rid of me that easily Thanks i really will love it if u can Cinderpelt123 20:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Mad Thanks it is cool Bramble i had just got done my likes and dislikes and it was long and u ruined it :( Cinderpelt123 21:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) i am mad Age limit I'm just wondering, how come so many people are suddenly being blocked for being under 13? Did you receive a complaint about them being underage or something? Sparrowsong 22:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Since Warriors is a children's book, don't you think most Warriors fans would probably be under 13? I know several under-13 users here that haven't been blocked. P.P.S. Don't worry, I'm not under 13. Oh, okay, thanks. You explained that really well. I'm just wondering - how come nobody blocked them for being underage until now? Sparrowsong 22:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense XD. Sparrowsong 23:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you get User boxes??? HIZ! :) im new here and i want to know how do ppl get user boxes so if chu can tell me pls do ok and Thankies Goldenmask 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC)GoldenmaskGoldenmask 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Omnomnom! If it's possible, can you ban this user's IP address? He keeps messing up pages and keeps deleting his user page, removing his Vandal tag. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, Kitsu took care of it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 04:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the Holly wiki thing Hi. I will follow the rules next time. Sorry about it. Form Peacesign Present sorry about me being mad at you but here is a present for you. This is Blackstar leader of Brambleclan Blackstar is light gray she cat with dark gray paws and black stripes and wierd blue eyes (P.S i know its bad but i tried by best) User: Fluffybunnies On Cloudtail's page some inapropriate language was posted on the page by Fluffybunnies. I went to his talk page and saw that there has been many complaints against him and he has been threatned to be banned from this site. Well, I am not trying to be pushy or anything but I think he needs to be banned from this site. There is no room on this site for users that are mean. Please message back giving me updates. Kind Regards, Whitestorm17 23:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) who runs this wiki? Tiger100 02:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you for responding and I am glad it is taken car of. :) Whitestorm17 14:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you do in project charecter art? I got interested, and i want to know what you do in the project. thank u! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 21:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi i was wondering.........can i please join project charart? also can we be friends **Breezestar** 04:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Breezestar**Breezestar** 04:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Charart Approval Hi Bramble, it's Hiddensun. I'm part of the Warriors Character Wiki and I made this article about my main character: Hiddensun(pictures are on the link). I even made some pictures of her, using this wiki's lineart. Could I have you approval to use them there? (it's okay if you say no, I just needed to ask).[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Question- Sunspirit Hi Bramble, If it's okay, I have a question. When does Tweak Week end? Are apprentices allowed to comment on the Tweaks, or only the warriors? Oh, and I would like to (after tweak week) put up Waspwhisker, I'm not sure if he's allowed though until SkyClan's Destiny though. Thanks Bramble! Sunspirit 08:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Images I wanted to add an image to my siggy, not a cat, but something else. Would that be possible, or would I not be able to? ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 23:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 02:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I understand. I just saw that others had images in theirs, and I was curious if there was an exception. =) Thanks for answering! ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 18:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can mentors have two apprentices? I asked Nightfall to be my mentor she said she would be honored but she did not know if she could have two apprentices. Can she please? **Breezestar of FlameClan** 22:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Archiving? Hi its me Birdpaw and i have a question. I dont get archiving like how do you do it? my talk page does not need to be archived but just in case it gets to big SandI'm a new level of awesome 01:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Heya Bramble!! Could you help me with making my siggie lead to my page? It never works. :( ♫☯Poppysky☯♫ 21:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Linchenfur as elder In SkyClan's Destiny Linchen becomes an elder. So I made her as one Once Tweek Week is over, can it be posted?Pleeease? Fiercestar RiverClan 03:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Fiercestar_RiverClan Tweak week Hi Bramble! When is Tweak week ending? I practiced on a kittypet blank. Did I do it right? **Breezestar of FlameClan** 04:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Bramble i have a Question how do you become a warrior and deputy and stuff on project character art Cinderpelt123 19:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Bramble! My sister chee700 is a special needs kid a little bit. She just has a hard time spelling. Please don't give her a hard time, about her being her age and not being able to spell correctly. She can edit the pages, and I'll correct any misspellings. Thanks! Spottedlions 23:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Mentor Cool! My PCA leader is my mentor!/ Okay, I hoped that you would mentor me, but I saw you had two apprentices, but now you are my mentor. Okay, the shock is over... no it's not....wait.........3......2.....1...okay, i'm calm. I actualy have a question. I tried to put all the things that I wanted to put on my user page, and it look really clutered and un organized. Is there a way to make it so it dissapears and you can show it if you want? Just like yours, but not yours, like a little different so that I don't copy you.--Willo isp 01:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Project Charart? Hey Bramble, I'm an amature CharArtist who was hoping to be mentored for Project CharArt. I know you're the leader, so I was wondering if you could tell me the rules for the Project. If I can't be accepted as of the moment, but at a later time, I would like to be notified. I'm looking forward to hearing you're response. [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'♦ Graystripe ♦']] I love you, Silverstream... 23:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tweak week When will tweak week be over? Just wondering. thanks **Breezestar of FlameClan** 02:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Urgent hey bramble on Dragonfrosts user page there was some pretty nasty words so can you have a look thxs :) Cinderpelt123 21:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny - R-ASAP-SVP Hey Bramble Just wondering, if tomorrow SkyClan's Destiny is out (that's if my sources are correct =P), then when is the soonest I can reserve a cat from it for PCA. This probably means, well, when is Tweak Week over? Just wondering, because I want to be first in line to reserve a cat of my choice. Thanks a lot ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me the code! Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I first did one thing, then I thought that it looked too much like yours, then I hated what I did and now it looks odd and neon, but I look my user page so thanks again for your help! Sorry, I don't have the hand of this signing thing yet...ϝдɨ₮ĦName change! 21:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My Mosskit's Image Okay, so I made up a kit that looks exactly like Mosskit and has her name, because I felt sorry for her when she died. Anyways, I was on the real Mosskit's talk page and I saw someone had up the picture I uploaded of my Mosskit (because I did a charart for her for my Clan alleigances) so I clicked on the image, just to be sure it was the same one. It was, because it said that it was featured on my Clan alleigances and I even checked in my computer harddrive and sure enough that image was saved in GIMP. But, when I was checking to see if it was my Mosskit, I also saw that it was apparently featured on an accepted charart page. I went there are I saw my Mosskit's image where they had been approving Mosskit's male image. I thought I may have accidentally re-uploaded over Mosskit's tom image but it was just saved as Mosskit.png, it would have been called something else plus the tom image was still on Mosskit's page. I even looked on the uploaded page thinger and it didn't have any other versions, just the one so I knew it wasn't uploaded over. ( if you know what I mean XD) It's probably just a glitch, but I'm a little confused. I don't know. Maybe someone put it there. ♫ dovesong ♫ 07:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey bramble can u tell me how to make a siggie and can u make me on Cinderpelt highlighted in light blue and in small words Medicine cat of Fishclan Also can u be my mentor thanks Cinderpelt123 17:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey,Bramble,I am a new user on wikia and don't know if I can use them.Can you help? Tangleclaw77 Mentor I'd really like to be a mentor because I want to help new users learn their way around, but I'm stuck on two things 1. I haven't been on for 3 moons (warrior talk XD) but that will be resolved August 12 about. 2. I just can't seem to get my Edicount up to either 50% for one or 25% for two. I've tried really hard to expand articles and I'm in all the projects, and I refer to the stubs and style problems list, but it's just not high enough!!! :( Can you please help me? EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Question! I was wondering how you make one of those charts on the side of the page that says names,family,book appreances,etc.Could you tell me how you make those?ShadeflowerWarrior of SunClan 17:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hi Bramble! I was wondering if I could join Project:Charart? Thanks. Willowheart1231 20:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 As an apprentice, 'cause I don't exactly know how to do it, but I do have a basic idea. Willowheart1231 23:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Tweak Week Hi Bramble! I was just wondering if you knew when Tweak Week was ending. Thanks, ♫ mosspool ♫ 20:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Fanon Wikiw Warriors Fanon Wiki is a new wiki. Please tell people about it so they and start working their and make new Clans. You can write stories and create your own Warriors and Clans! Please spread the word. deletion please Can you delete a blog post for me? I have double posts on my blog, and I want the smaller one deleted. Make sure you get the one with only three comments on it! I DON'T want the bigger one deleted at all. Just the one with three comments, okay? Rosie.Rosie= full of compliments! LOL! 23:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Uploading? I tried to upload a Charart before but it would not upload, it said it needed a file name, like jpg, wich it had.it was called Sunstar.png (last 2 parts anyway)Do you know why its not uploading? Thanks, Sunstar27 Sunstar27 19:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Leafstar's Mother Charart Leafstar's Mother's charart is on her article. . . but it's still up for approval! I updated it before Tweak Week was over just to be on top of things. I saw that you just edited her article so did you put it there? Just wondering :3 ♫ mosspool ♫ 21:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness! Tweak Week is over and it's not there anymore. . . was it approved without me knowing? I wasn't on yesterday because I was at my friend's house. ♫ mosspool ♫ 21:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) by the way, I'm dovesong. Name change! Also, if she hasn't been reserved, can I reserve Ebonyclaw? ♫ mosspool ♫ 21:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, gee, sorry. -.- I checked this time, and I want to reserve Brackenheart. ♫ mosspool ♫ 22:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hi Bramble. Your sig is kinda messed up. The time goes onto the next line and has a box around it. Just trying to help. . 21:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandal An unregistered contributor keeps putting in false character claiming they're from SkyClan's Destiny. I don't recall their address, but they created: *Fleck *Chatangy *Chang Chang Walla Walla Bang Bang Ooh Aah I'd appreciate it if something was done. EarthbenderTawny Style! 23:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It was 76.245.1.21. Bye! --'.Silverstar .talk ' 23:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC)